The Jellicle Junkyard May Not Be So Permanent
by CatsRocks
Summary: Every Jellicle cat loves the Jellicle Junkyard as his or her home. But that home may not be so permanent, and Munkustrap has the responsibility of making sure everyone is safe while making sure his relationship with Demeter lasts...
1. Telling the News

**Well, this is my first story on fanfic… please enjoy it!**

**I will be uploading about three chapters a weekend.**

**Disclamer: I don't own the musical Cats!**

Munkustrap knew it had to be told in the next few seconds, but it was too overwhelmingly difficult for him. All the cats were watching him with attentive eyes from their usual evening socializing… all waiting for a pleasant news like a that of a visitor or a summer festival. Munkustrap felt very guilty because he had called for their attention but the news he was going to deliver was definitely not about a festival…

"Uhh… ahem! Do you all, as Jellicles love this junkyard as you home?"

Every cat nodded enthusiastically. Especially Etcetera, with her usual big smile. _Poor Etcetera_… he was about to break the cutest kitten into tears…

"Well… ok. I'll just say it loud, simple, and clear: The humans will take over and destroy the junkyard soon. You may wonder how I know this: I know this because I heard humans recently come to the entrance of the junkyard and talk something about _redevelopment_ – and you all know that I can understand the human language – English in this case…"

Munkustrap let out a sigh. At least he got the telling part done with. The only thing was that no cat seemed to take this seriously.

"Take over and destroy? Ok, I know you're the Jellicles' protector and is much stressed and busy – but bro, that isn't an excuse for cracking some lame jokes," commented the Rum Tum Tugger.

All the cats were looking at each other, thinking in their minds… _Wait. Is Munkustrap joking or serious?_

"I am cold serious," declared Munkustrap, "I will give up all of my month's portion of milk to Deme… I mean Tugger if I'm joking."

This made all the cats' jaws drop. Munkustrap rather wanted to just say – _It's all a joke!_ – and give up his milk… because he knew the group panic that will follow a few seconds later…

Etcetera shrieked, "Are we all going to die?"

Admetus said with a frozen face, "What the f…"

"Ahem!" said Jellylorum, who was apparently right next to him. This made Admetus shut up instantly.

Everyone was chattering with confusion and fright.

"Uhhh… Munkustrap? Can you explain what the term _redevelopment_ specifically means here? And can you explain what will happen to us…? I mean, we have to find another home… but you know what I mean…" asked Mungojerrie.

"It means that after they wipe out the junkyard, they will build buildings or such on the area. If we do not do something soon – like finding a new habitat – then the humans will either send us into animal shelters or simply kill us in the process of cleaning up this junkyard," answered Munkustrap.

_Shoot. I shouldn't have mentioned the part about killing us_, he regretted in less than a quarter of a second. But too late. Etcetera went out in tears.

"I_ knew _we were going to die!" she cried. Jellylorum had to cuddle the kitten in her bosom – since Jennyanydots was already dealing with Electra and Jemima both crying with fear.

Munkustrap looked hopelessly at Old Deuteronomy, who was sitting on his "throne" as usual. The leader gave a slow, tired shrug with an obvious sigh.

Munkustrap looked around:

Mungojerrie was talking to worried Rumpleteazer, "Wait. If we survive both the humans killing us and them trying to take us to animal shelter, then does that mean that we can live in the new buildings once they build them?"

Rumpleteazer gave him a _why-are-you-so-stupid_ look and then a _you-are-not-usually-this-dumb_ look.

Victoria, Cassandra, Coricopat, Tantomile, and many others – they all still had their mouths open, unable to swallow the shock and confusedness.

Munkustrap turned to see Skimbleshanks, who he expected to behave a bit calmer. _Oh_, he remembered, _he is out exploring the Tube_.

Mistoffelees had the funniest reaction: His "glitters' fell from his coat, a common thing that happens when he is surprised. Yet to Munkustrap, this was no amusement.

The worried Munkustrap thought that the cats will soon turn into a fierce mob and charge towards him – clawing him and punching him.

Thankfully, that didn't happen.

He stepped down miserably from the cardboard box and saw Victoria coming up to him.

"Munkustrap… will we be alright? I mean…" she asked.

"Oh… we will be fine. I have a plan…" he answered. Of course, this was a white lie for the white queen.

"Ahh, Skimbleshanks, you came back quite earlier than I expected," greeted Muskustrap at the entrance of the Junkyard, "By the way, you just missed the most painful news."

"I can tell…" said the orange cat. He could hear the wailing of the kittens coming from the main area.

"So how was your exploration of the Tube?"

"Ah! Not the most pleasing exploration! The Tube is a disgrace to all railways! A train that runs underground – providing no beautiful scenary! And how crowded it was! I almost got my tail stepped on fifteen times! And the stations were terribly filthy – dark and dust are terrible ingredients for a bed reputation!

Munkustrap loved his accent. Especially when he said _reputation_. (Apparently, Mungojerrie had a deep accent too, but he was a troublemaker.) When the protector once tried the whole accent act on his love, Demeter, she said it was like Skimbleshanks being right next to her!

"Munkustrap, are you paying attention?"

"Oh, my apologies,"

"So what is that _painful news_?"

Munkustrap told Skimbleshanks about the redevelopment.

At first, Skimbleshanks just opened his green eyes wider, but then opened his mouth: "A painful news indeed! I am not devastated by the news for I spend so many nights on trains, but the kittens! They are surely in a trauma! They were born in this place!"

Munkustrap just gave a sad, agreeing look.

"Is there anything we ought to do?" asked the orange gentlecat, "Surely it is not beneficial to put nothing in action!"

"We cannot – they're humans, you see. Superior in power," answered Munkustrap.

"Well…" Skimbleshanks gave the same tired shrug that Old Deuteronomy gave. He could seek Munkustrap's deep distress.

"Skimbleshanks, since we are friends quite close, I shall do this in front of you without much shame…" And Munkustrap just slumped onto the dirt in front of him and moaned something that was not quite audible but was surely not that hopeful.

"Oh dear…" muttered Skimbleshanks.


	2. A Love Time Capsule and Flowers

Munkustrap lay for a few minutes in the dirt, groaning about what would happen to the Jellicles and how he can't do anything about it.

"Well… I can see someone is terribly worried,"

It was a familiar voice. _Oh crap_.

"Oh, father… I'm… I'm… so sorry,"

"Ah, son… you are experiencing the pain of leadership," Old Deuteronomy smiled. He never scolded at anyone unless it was absolutely needed, like the time when Munkustrap flirted out with Demeter instead of distributing to the cats their fish for the week… but that was long ago… when he was merely a kitten.

"Oh father… I'm… really doing fine… no pain," Munkustrap gave a nervous smile.

"Son, there is no need to deny it. You were excellent of it – telling such a hard news. No one – and I mean no one – can handle such a job. All are enthusiastic – kittens to old – in telling good news or messages, yet none find telling bad ones bearable. You are surely fit as the next leader…"

Munkustrap blushed at the wise cat's complement.

"Ah, I should go comfort the kittens," said Old Deuteronomy, "Oh, and my good railway friend, how was your visit to the Tube?"

"Well sir, not a very pleasant one indeed…"

And so did the two disappear into the darkness.

"Etcetera?" said quietly Old Dueteronomy.

Ran out of tears, the kitten was meowing in the corner, laying her head onto Electra's tiny shoulder. And when she realized it was the wise cat… she got up and gave a salute with a supposed-to-be-serious-but-still-funny face.

Old Deuteronomy gave her a cozy hug which made her feel much better. "I promise that it will be all right. We Jellicles are not stupid enough to become the victims of humans. Actually, why don't I give you extra milk for this week? An extra portion! And same for you, Electra, too!"

At this, both kittens squealed with joy. Nowhere were traces of tears found.

"Kittens…" said Jellylorum quietly to Jennyanydots.

"Oh, do give them a break. They're only kittens, after all," said Jennyanydots, "Do I have to remind you of when you…"

"It is rather unnecessary, I'm afraid," said Jellylorum with a bit of distress.

Inside the dens it was warm and cozy… but not so much in the cold night outside, especially far away from the dens…

"Alonzo, what's going on? It's past midnight," said Munkustrap.

"Oh, nothing, nothing…"

"I'm the protector. I'm responsible to know what's going on in the junkyard," demanded Munkustrap.

"Seriously... nothing's going on…"

At this, the already-stressed Munkustrap had no choice but to shove Alonzo down to the ground and ask…

"I repeat. What were you doing…"

"Dude… you're overreacting," said Alonzo, but once he saw the unusual rage in Munkustrap, he had to admit, "Ok… I was trying to find something,"

Then he tried to escape, which Munkustrap did not allow. Now Alonzo almost couldn't breathe.

"Ok, ok! A love time capsule! A love time capsule that Jemima and I buried somewhere… I can't find it! But I can't let it be destroyed by the humans when that redevelopment time comes!"

Munkustrap finally let go of him, "Oh… I see,"

"I tried to find it with Jemima since this evening, after I heard the really bad news. We found nothing. And well… you know how the kittens have a strict curfew… so I'm now along trying to find it…" Alonzo confessed.

Muskustrap sighed; it reminded him of his love, Demeter…

"Muskustrap, are you all right?" You seem to be drifting off…"

"I'm fine," said the protector, shaking his head. _A time capsule?_ Munkustrap thought. It made him realize how _unromantical_ he and Demeter were recently. Sure, he loved the queen in his heart, but he was too busy for putting it into action these days… _A flower! I shall give her the prettiest flowers I can find!_ He would gather a few daises here and there and give it to Demeter as a sign of affection!

"Ok Munky, you're really drifting off," said Alonzo.

The next day, Munkustrap was picking flowers in a small green patch of grass near the junkyard. The rather-yellow-but-still-green grass was a fresh oasis from the usual filthy drit of the junkyard.

_Oh, Demeter would be so pleased… she love flowers… her face is much prettier than flowers, though…_ He was literally dancing as he was picking, all his worries about the redevelopment being temporarily away…

"Is he ok…?" asked Etcetera to Victoria; both were staring at Munkustrap from far away with amazement.

"I… uhh… actually don't know," replied Victoria. _Poor Munkustrap… he is going crazy due to his worries!_ thought the completely-white queen.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, the troublemakers that all the Jellicles knew about, were also watching him.

"Hey, I'm kinda bored… wanna stir up some trouble?" asked Rumpleteazer with a naughty face.

"Oh… I've been itching for some!" answered Mungojerrie.

Giving each other an assuring look and a nod, they rushed towards the dancing Munkustrap, swiftly passing by his sides. Mungojerrie to his left, and Rumpleteazer to his right, she also snatching away his flowers.

"Hey! You… you!" cried Munkustrap. But the only reply from them was Rumpleteazer's usual giggles.

The silver cat only gave out a sigh. Etcetera, far away, seemed to giggle, too. Victoria gave her a Munkustrap-is-watching pat and gave Munkustrap a nervous smile.


	3. Planning and Patrol

"All toms to the meeting yard!"

"All toms should come immediately to the meeting yard!'

Coricopat was ordered by Old Deuteronomy to gather all toms – _no queens_ – to the meeting place. The cat was running her and there the fastest he could, yet he had to find four more toms – wherever they were!

It took about ten more minutes to find all of them.

"Old… Old… Deuteronomy… I… I… got all the toms…" Coricopat said with gasps every few words. Blood was rushing within him and his heart beating like a sprinting horse – all from the running around.

"Ah, thank you, Coricopat," said the wise cat, "Now please take a seat."

All the toms of the junkyard – including Mungojerrie – had gathered in the meeting area. The troublemaker-cat, due to what he had done together with Rumpleteazer a few days ago to Munkustrap, pretended as if there was something important in the dirt.

"Ahem," said Old Deuteronomy, gathering all the attention, "Munkustrap will be leading this very important meeting."

"Thank you, father," he whispered. Then projecting his voice, he said loudly, "We are here to discuss on the disuse that we are all aware about... the redevelopment of this junkyard. We as Jellicles cannot just watch our habitats – and ourselves and our families – be destroyed. Therefore, a group of four, including me, will be chosen as a stronger patrol for the junkyard."

As soon as he finished, he pointed to Plato, Alonzo, and Tumblebrutus, "Us four, starting right after this meeting, will go around the junkyard two times at day and one time at night, seeing if there are any humans who seem to have anything to do with the redevelopment. Count the number of times you see them – we will use it to determine how close we are to the time of redevelopment. Since I can understand the human language – English, at this city – I will try to gather as much information as I can about the redevelopment. We will usually travel together to be safe."

"Wait. How can the number of times we see humans help us estimate when the humans will take over this place?" asked Alonzo.

"And how come I wasn't chosen for the patrol?" complained Pouncival.

Mistoffelees gave him a _shut up_ poke to his side, but it was too late: Old Deuteronomy gave them a look that immediately made Alonzo and Pouncival shut up.

The first two patrols, both at day, went quite smoothly. Munkustrap was relieved at this.

The night, however, came too rapidly… the Jellicle moon was shining above the four toms' heads. They quietly moved together in the darkness. Eight eyes shining in nothing but black; the keen eyes of the Jellicle patrol…

"Since this is our third patrol today, I am sure you all are used to the routines," said Munkustrap quietly.

"I'm so tired…" yawned Tumblebrutus.

"I'm not sure why we must patrol _three_ times a day…" complained Plato.

"Do I have to…" warned Munkustrap.

"Oops. Sorry. I can go five times a day if needed," quickly said Plato.

Then came a crisp sound of someone – or something – walking behind the nearby mountain of dirt.

"Everyone behind me!" quietly shouted Munkustrap.

The four walked quietly around the dirt mountain, only to find… nothing.

The all gave a sigh of relief when…

"Owwwwwww!" cried Plato. A gigantic black figure was stepping on his tail… the black figure, Munkustrap realized instantly, was a human.

"Everyone run!" shouted Munkustrap. He himself remained and jumped to the human's lower leg; he clawed into it with his sharp front claws.

"Shit!" cried the human. He let go of Plato's tail, kicked off Munkustrap into the air, and ran away. Munkustrap got a few scrapes from not landing so great on the ground, but he quickly moved right next to Plato and observed his partially-crushed tail.

"It's not bleeding, but it hurts like…" cried Plato.

"You don't need to say it, "said Munkustrap, holding up the wounded tail.

"Owwwww! Easy!"

"Sorry,"

"I'm not sure if I can walk much with my tail hurt like that," said Plato.

"We'll have to get another tom in the patrol," said Munkustrap, "By the way, that human that hurt you seems like a teenager – his voice sounds like it."

"That monster breed famous for eating so much and doing stupid things?" asked Plato.

Slowly, Tumblebrutus and Alonzo came back and noticed Plato's tail.

They went through a full minute of asking "Are you okay?" and being answered "No!" – in the end, Tumblebrutus had to carry Plato on his back.

"If you are a little kitten, I would be carrying you by holding you with my mouth," remarked Tumblebrutus.

"Shute up," snapped Plato.

Munkustrap already knew how important tails were to cats. And he realized that day that making sure of the Jellicles safety from the redevelopment wasn't going to be easy…

The four slowly walked back to the main area.

**Whew! First three chapters done! I really need a lot of people commenting on the story by writing reviews for me to get motivated even more! Please, take time to write a good comment! (gives a cute Etcetera smile.)**


	4. A Longer Kiss

When the patrol team returned, no one was in the main area. It made sense, for it was past midnight.

By afternoon, almost all Jellicles knew that Plate was hurt by a human.

Munkustrap, who knew that the idea of humans hurting cats built up to the redevelopment issue would lead to group worry and anxiety, went around the junkyard: He wanted to keep things in control as much as he could.

He walked around tiredly, peeping through den doors or just listening.

He peeped through Jellylorum's den door: She was cuddling crying Etcetera, who did not let go of her tail. Electra seemed quite scared too – no tears yet but still obvious that she was shuddering. Jemima was trying to act calm by doing the chore of removing the bones from the fish – but it was apparent that this was only to forget what she had heard. He heard Mr. Gus say something like, _Our time's worst nightmare has indeed come true_. Jellylorum did not say something to Gus about this for she wanted to respect the old cat – but it was undeniable that what the old cat had said made Etcetera cry louder.

Munkustrap then peeked through Jennyanydot's door: Although he couldn't see much, he could definitely hear Exotica and Cassandra talking worriedly to each other. Jennyanydots seemed to be sleeping – he could hear worried snores and groans. _Oh, she doesn't get busy until night_, he thought.

He now walked to Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's den. _Idiots' den_, Munkustrap thought. The door was closed tight, but he definitely could hear their talk:

"Heehee, did you see Munkustrap's look on his face when I snatched the flowers a few days ago? I still can't forget the face!" said Rumpleteazer.

"Hilarious! Indeed!" replied Mungojerrie. Both gave a giggle.

"Anyways, about the redevelopment-ish kinda thing, you know, I'm kinda, you know, worried, and you know, I'm saying this 'cause you're my brother, and you know, I hope no one is hearing us or anything, cause it'd be kinda embarrassing if someone heard _the _Rumpleteazer worried," said Rumpleteazer. _Shoot. Does she know I'm here?_ thought Munkustrap.

"Well, we're clever enough to find what we can do… right?" said Mungojerrie.

"But, you know… I'm kinda worried," said Rumpleteazer, "I mean we heard about Plato getting his tail crushed."

"To tell you the truth, right now, I don't know what we are going to do," confessed Mungojerrie.

It seemed like Rumpleteazer was giving a few sniffs that goes along with tears. _Really? This fast?_ thought Munkustrap. He always thought of her as a naughty cat with no tears.

"Awwe, come on here sis', troublemakers never cry," said Mungojerrie. It seemed like he was giving her pats on the back.

_Wow, an emotional side to the troublemakers_, thought Munkustrap.

He then walked towards _the_ Rum Tum Tugger's den. Nothing but snoring was heard. _Of course_.

Munkustrap than went by Victoria and Plato's den and peeked through the window. (They were mated right before the Jellicle Ball that was a few months ago.) He could see and hear their conversation:

"Plato, poor Plato, my dear Plato…" said Victoria with a sad face.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's fine. It'll heal in no time," replied Plato, making sure she was assured.

"But how can you walk with a hurt tail?"

"Then you'll have to be my legs, I guess,"

"Oh, you're so romantic!" remarked Victoria. She kissed Plato. _Lucky_, thought Munkustrap_, they are way younger than me and are already mated!_

"Oh, Victoria… I'm so glad that we can always share our loves each other… even in these worriful times!" said Plato.

"Plato, Munkustrap surely has a good plan. He is going around with the patrol every day! Oh, sorry to mention the patrol… your tail, you know," said Victoria. Munkustrap felt very guilty at what she said (_A good plan?_).

"Oh, honey, it's totally alright! And I'm sure a good tom will be chosen for my place in the patrol…" said Plato in a calm, loving way.

Victoria gave a long kiss at Plato's half-crushed tail. Both gave a giggle and hugged each other.

_Wow, loving each other so much even in these times!_ thought Munkustrap. He was rather jealous about them already mated and not he. He decided that he and Demeter would mate in the next Jellicle Ball.

Next stop for Munkustrap was Bombalurina and Demeter's den. He knocked the door. Bombalurina opened it and pulled him in with a big smile.

"Your love, Demeter, was waiting so freakin' much for you," the red queen said.

He and Demeter gave each other a long kiss. Demeter was first to speak:

"Munkustrap, I haven't seen you face-to-face so much these days,"

"Honey, I'm really sorry. I'm always thinking about you, though. A few days ago, I tried to pick you flowers, but those stupid Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer snatched them away! Blame upon them…" he said, then giving another long kiss.

"I totally understand… those troublemakers!" said Demeter.

"Oh, Demeter, I want to meet you behind the Rusting Automobile tonight at about eleven… I need to talk to you about something," said Munkustrap.

"Oh…" Demeter looked quite worried.

"Don't worry, a talk _plus_ a longer kiss," assured Munkustrap.

Both giggled and kissed for a lengthy while. Bombalurina rolled her eyes.

After said goodbye to them, Munkustrap kept walking around, checking each den. Overall, there wasn't much of a group panic. Except for Etcetera. Everything was close to normal… including toms wrestling each other… _in_ his den! He gave a sigh of relief for the overall "normalness."

Night came quickly, and Munkustrap and Demeter met behind the Rusting Automobile. Once a working car, now a playground for cats…

"So… what is it that we are talking about?" asked Demeter.

"Well… I just wanted to tell you how stressed I am about the whole redevelopment thing. So much responsibility," answered Munkustrap.

"Oh, honey… it's not such a big deal… well, it is, but you should just relax,"

"Thanks… but it's not so easy relaxing… I mean, think of Etcetera! The poor kitten seems to have a trauma from the redevelopment issue and Plato getting hurt!" said Munkustrap.

"Oh, you know she's only a kitten and is easily scared. And if you're worried like that, just come see me and tell me. It'll feel much more better…" said Demeter.

Both kissed for a very long while. _Those, tender, sweet lips,_ thought Munkustrap…

Both then felt something rather heavy (compared to what you would expect to fall on your legs at night) fall on their upper legs. The two lovers looked at each other and saw that it was…

Jemima.

"Jemima, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed!" said Munkustrap, with some worries in his eyes.

"Heehee… sorry. Me and Pouncival were playing tag, kinda, and I kinda fell from the automobile to here…" answered Jemima.

"Well, I'll have to find Pouncival and make sure both of you go to your dens," said Munkustrap, "And Demeter, I'm so sorry I have to go take care of these naughty kittens."

Demeter gave an understanding smile. She and Munkustrap kissed, which made Jemima giggle.

Munkustrap walked with Jemima at his right in the thick night fog.

"Munkustrap?" said Jemima quietly.

"Yes?"

"I just want to say it feels so safe with you around… you're so responsible and trustworthy!" she exclaimed.

Munkustrap felt rather stressed by this. He just playfully wrestled Jemima down to the dirt and said, "Arrrrrgh! I'm Growltiger!"

Jemima giggled so much and tried to break free. Munkustrap didn't let go for a while.

"Munkustrap! Heehee…"

He finally let go of her.

"Munkustrap, I'm just saying… I love you as the protector… I mean… so reliable and all that good stuff…" she said. And she curled around his right front leg and went to sleep.

_Such a cute kitten. I hope Demeter and I have cute kittens like her_, Munkustrap thought.

He held her by his mouth and went looking for Pouncival.

All night, Munkustrap thought about what Victoria and Jemima said:

"_…Munkustrap surely has a good plan…_"_  
><em>"_…it feels so safe with you around… you're so responsible and trustworthy!_"

He wanted to break into tears from all this responsibility, responsibility to keep all Jellicles safe from everyday life, and from the redevelopment…


	5. Rumpleteazer and Secret

Unfortunately for Munkustrap, the "calmness" of the tribe didn't last long.

As days went by, he saw less smiles and more worried faces from the cats – kittens to old, toms and queens.

He once announced that Plato getting hurt had nothing to do with the redevelopment – since he was hurt by a teenager – but this didn't help so much with the growing anxiety. Of course, this was quite obvious; more humans came to the junkyard now, and there were spray marks almost everywhere in the junkyard except the dirt ground.

Even _the_ Rum Tum Tugger seemed a bit worried every time Munkustrap glanced at him. Surely, things were not going so well.

Etcetera couldn't cry anymore for she was out of tears; she just sat at the corner of the meeting area, hugging her knees and her face down.

Jemima and Electra didn't smile anymore.

Munkustrap now thought of this whole depression as his fault – _Why didn't I prevent Plato from getting his tail half-crushed? Why didn't I make sure to tell that everything will be alright to the tribe? Why don't I have a more efficient plan?_

One cloudy afternoon, Munkustrap went to the back entrance of the Junkyard – a few minutes of walking from where most of the dens and also the meeting area are. He didn't want anyone to see what he was about to do.

He let out a great wail and, hugging his knees, let out a few tears, then more, then more…

It was too much of a responsibility to him… Making sure all Jellicles were under control, making sure that either the Junkyard is preserved (which is almost impossible) or that the tribe finds a good new home…

He cried tears and wails that he did not cry for years…

And when he was done with doing so, he just laid in the dirt, letting sleep come…

He heard a loud yelp. That of a queen. He also heard a human cursing. He quickly stood and tried to find where the sound came from… when he was suddenly knocked down by a orange queen. The momentum of the cat that was running like the ground was falling was surely enough to make the protector fall with such a loud thump…

She was shaking, and she did not let go of the silver tabby. Instead, she held tight to him and hugging him.

"Ru…Rumpleteazer…is it?" said Munkustrap, trying to get up. He almost said _Aren't you the troublemaker?_

It was clear that Rumpleteazer was shaking like there was an earthquake. She just cried and cried with sobbing noises.

After letting her do so, Munkustrap finally got up and asked her, "What's wrong?"

"The… human… the human… he… he… kicked… kicked… me… in… in… the… ribs… and I'm… so… like… like… scared… and…"

Munkustrap gave a look to her side – it was bruised and bloody. He quickly licked the wound to make her feel better. It seemed that the human was wearing shoes with sharp features, enough to cut such a large cut at the cat's ribs. It was rather peculiar to see the Rumpleteazer be so frightened by being kicked (although quite bloodily). _Isn't she used to being hurt or almost getting hurt by humans from all her robbing around and things? _he thought.

Munkustrap just tightly hugged Rumpleteazer to calm her down. _How ironic to help a cat that snatched away flowers I picked for my lover_, he thought. But that didn't matter. Troublemaker or not, he had the responsibility for safety of _all_ Jellicles.

"Rumpleteazer, I thought you were brave enough… I mean, what you do and all that,"

"But I never… you know… got bloody wounds… and… and… I'm kinda scared of… of… blood… and you know… I'm so worried and stressed about the redevelopment thing… and…" she confessed.

"Wow, I never saw that side in you, being scared and all," whispered Munkustrap. This made her cry even more.

"I'm… I'm… really… kinda… terrified at seeing blood… whether it's mine or others'…" she said.

"Oh… I see… well… calm down, it's alright. The evil human is gone, I'm here to protect you…" said Munkustrap. He gave her slow pats on the back to chill her down.

"I'm… really… really… sorry… about… what I did to your flowers…" she apologized while still having her face buried in Munkustrap's chest.

"It's really alright… try to forget it…" he said.

He laid down the poor troublemaker nearby him and both closed their eyes, waiting for sleep…

When he opened her eyes, it was already night. When gasped in surprise when he found a small heap of flowers – even in the dark, he could see they were very colorful – in front of him. He crept to Rumpleteazer, still sleeping, and whispered in her ears, "Thank you."

"It's my apology… It would be really nice if you accepted it…" she said, still half-asleep.

"Of course it's accepted. Now I'll get you on my back… try not to move so much…" he said.

He carried Rumpleteazer in such a way back to the main area.

When they got there, Rum Tum Tugger was sitting on the dirt. "Dude, where have you been? All of us were worried to freakin' death!" he said, "And is that Rumpleteazer on your back?"

"Yeah, it is her. I've been out to… do something…" Munkustrap answered.

He walked with Rumpleteazer still on her back to Jellylorum's den.

"Jellylorum… Rumpleteazer got her ribs broken. It has a terrible cut too… quite bloody," said Munkustrap.

"Oh dear, _that_ Rumpleteazer? Just… do lay her down right her," she pointed. Munkustrap did so.

"Good night," he said.

"Well, good night too you as well. I still don't get how _the_ Rumpleteazer got hurt…" she said.

Munkustrap hesitated to answer, but said, "Don't tell this to anyone else; a human did it to her."

She gasped.

Munkustrap then walked towards Mugojerrie and Rumpleteazer's own den and knocked. Sleepy Mungojerrie opened the door slowly; when he saw that it was Munkustrap, he gasped loud enough to wake himself up and asked, "Munkustrap… oh… oh… hi… uh…"

"Shut up and look at me, Mungojerrie. Your sister is hurt. Bloody. She is right now at Jellylorum's, but don't go there tonight. Don't tell this to anyone else, but a human hurt her. Broke her ribs and gave her a nasty cut. If you tell to anyone that a human hurt her, we are going to fight. Fight until one of us drops."

"O…okay…" replied the troublemaker tom. He seemed rather frightened by Munkustrap.

"Goodnight," said Munkustrap with an angry face. After all, it was Rumpleteazer who apologized about the flower-snatching, not him…

"Good… good night," replied Mungojerrie.

Munkustrap was desperate to make sure that only a limited number of Jellicles knew about what happened… no, he was okay with cats knowing about that… but not _why _she got hurt. If all the Jellicles knew that it was a human that hurt her, than there would _definitely _be group panic. No cat could be still calm after hearing about the redevelopment, Plato getting hurt, and now Rumpleteazer getting hurt by a human, after all…

** I guess I have uploaded more than three chapters this weekend! I don't know how it's going to be next weekend, though… Anyways, I would really appreciate a good comment! Like really appreciate! :)**


	6. A Fast Paced Man

Munkustrap woke up in the early morning – darkness was still in the sky – and slowly walked to the main area. He was going to do his usual morning stretch when he saw Alonzo waiting for him, sitting on an old, broken television.

"Oh, hi, Alonzo. I didn't expect you here," Munkustrap said.

"Of course you didn't," Alonzo snapped. Munkustrap now could see the anger in his face.

"What's… what's wrong?" he asked.

"You don't know what's wrong, do you? You're the protector of this tribe and you don't seem for it to be necessary to come to the patrols that _you_ picked the cats for. Not just one patrol. The second day patrol and the night one. Where the hell were you? What's wrong with you? Since Plato was hurt, it was just me and Tumblebrutus who went on the patrol. Now do you understand my anger?" said Alonzo, trying to calm down.

"I'm… I'm really sorry. I will make sure it doesn't happen again," Munkustrap apologized.

"A sorry is not enough. At all," said Alonzo. His eyes were full with furry.

"Ok… ok! I'll tell you. I was out there… by the back entrance… and I… I… let out my… uh… emotions… and then…" Munkustrap stopped confessing there. He didn't want to get into the whole Rumpleteazer-getting-hurt topic.

"I see… I won't ask specifically how…" said Alonzo, tiredly.

"From now, if I can't come to a patrol, I'll tell Old Deuteronomy and the patrol team in advance," promised Munkustrap.

"No. That won't do. I want you to _come_ to the patrols," said Alonzo.

Both cats sighed and walked away in different directions.

Munkustrap now decided to go see how Rumpleteazer is doing. _That cut probably would take a long time to heal_, he thought, _so would the broken ribs_.

He knocked on Jellylorum's den. Jellylorum opened it and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Thank you. How is Rumpleteazer doing?" he asked.

"Well, she can smile," Jellylorum said with a nervous smile, "Please do come in."

Munkustrap did so with a thank-you smile. He took a look to the side – the kittens were sleeping there. All of them seemed to be in a very deep sleep. Jemima was sleeping with her head on Etcetera's belly; Electra was cuddled by Jemima and Electra's sides.

He walked to the bed where the orange cat was sleeping.

"Hey, Rumpleteazer, it's me, Munkustrap. How are you doing?" he whispered.

Rumpleteazer just gave a small smile; she was still half-asleep.

He licked the wound that seemed to make her feel better. He could feel how the area around the wound was swelled up and how blood was clogged up to a brown-like color at the cut.

"Thanks, Munky," she said.

Munkustrap gave a small get-well kiss at the wound and moved the Rumpleteazer's ears.

"Rumpleteazer, I'm glad that you seem to get better, but I want you to keep a secret with me," he said.

The poor orange cat looked at him with curiousity.

"I want you to never tell anyone that a human hurt you. Never tell anyone. Just say that you fell upon a high dirt heap onto something sharp or something," he said gently but firmly.

Rumpleteazer nodded. She couldn't really say no about this to the cat that kind-of, or rather, really, saved her.

Munkustrap gave a gentle hug, kissed each of the sleeping kittens, thanked Jellylorum, and walked out into the thick morning fog.

He kept thinking about Rumpleteazer's smile… how she was such a troublemaker but had such a beautiful smile…

_Shoot! The flowers! The flowers that she gave me as an apology yesterday! I left it at the back entrance! _he suddenly remembered.

He raced towards the back entrance. It was certain he forgot the flowers as he was helping Rumpleteazer get on his back to carry her back to the main area.

He wished so much that they were at least there; whether they were fresh or withered didn't matter…

Nothing. There was nothing at the place… nothing that looked like flowers.

He gave a great sigh and just sat there, looking at the cloudy sky.

_It's going to rain today_, he thought…

That was when he noticed there were two men, very well-dressed, by the actual back entrance. They were talking to each other.

Munkustrap quitely hid behind an old tire and listened:

"I can't believe you plan to organize and redevelop such a mess, sir."

"Oh, cleaning up is the easiest part of the job, mate. Don't you worry a single bit."

"And sir, when is the cleaning-up going to be started?"

"Let's see… August… uh, twenty-sixth. There, I remember. Ha! That's only two weeks and five days away!"

"Ah, sir, quite faster than what I had expected. You seem like quite a fast-paced man, sir."

Both gave a gentleman-like laugh.

"And sir, how do you suppose those creatures will be taken care of?"

He was pointing at Munkustrap's tail, which failed at being hid by the tire.

"Hmm. Again, that's the easiest part of the redevelopment. Just kill them the night before the redevelopment with some poison or axe or something."

"Sir, what about earlier than that night?"

"Oh, just do it as I tell you to. I suppose I am being kind by giving them chances to escape!"

Both men gave another laugh.

Munkustrap froze at what he had heard. His heart was beating so fast it was the only thing he could hear. His paws seemed to be shaking. _Two weeks and five days until redevelopment_, he thought, or really, _two weeks and four days until killed._

He raced like lightning back to the main area. He couldn't keep this information by himself.


	7. A Loser

"Father, father… dad!" Munkustrap shouted while gasping for air.

"Son, what is it?" Old Deuteronomy said with a welcoming smile.

"Father, I… I,… heard them… them… saying… about the redevelopment… the date…"

"Son, calm down and say it slowly. Is it the humans you are talking about?"

"Yes, father, I heard them say August 26th for the redevelopment, August 25th for our extermination."

"Son, that's only a bit more than two weeks!"

"Yes, father, that's why I'm in such a panic…"

"Ok, son. I want you to tell all the cats this evening social hour about this – no, never mind. Don't tell them the date. This will result in a group panic. Rather, tell them that anyone who has a good plan about what we should do about the redevelopment should tell it to you. Also, pick a new member for Plato's place in the patrol," Old Deuteronomy ordered.

Munkustrap gave a nod.

A few hours later at the evening social hour, Munkustrap went up to the cardboard box and called for everyone's attention.  
>"Ahem!"<p>

All of them looked immediately up to him.

"I have two announcements to make. First, about the patrol. All of you should know that Plato was injured while patrolling, and by the way, that injury has nothing to do with the redevelopment. Therefore, I will pick a new member," Munkustrap said, pointing to Admetus, "You will join us starting right after this meeting. Second, I want to say this: Anyone who has a good plan for our safety from the redevelopment or, if ever possible, for stopping the redevelopment, please tell me."

All cats nodded.

As soon as he descended from the cardboard box, his brother, _the _Rum Tum Tugger, came up to him, fluffing his manes.

"May I assist you in any way, brother?" asked Munkustrap.

"Yeah, I guess. You know about the plan thing?" said Rum Tum Tugger.

Munkustrap gave a few nods.

"Well, I have an idea. Why don't we steal any papers that have to do with the redevelopment?" said Rum Tum tugger.

Munkustrap, in the outside, nodded with agreement. In the inside, he thought it was ridiculous. _Is that guy sober? Steal the papers that have to do with the redevelopment? Yeah, if he finds where it is himself and doesn't get hurt in the process…_

"Well, thank you. I'll think about it," said Munkustrap politely. _I'm pretty sure my brother is drunk_, he thought in the inside.

He kept walking to greet Demeter. When the two met, they kissed briefly.

"Munkustrap, are you doing alright?" she asked.

"Oh, honey, as always," he replied.

"Well, pleasant to hear that from you. Anyways, about the whole plan thing…"

"Yes…?" Munkustrap thought that his love would have a better idea…

"Well… I thought about making a queens' patrol team. I mean, the toms patrolling three times a day can't cover the whole day…"

Munkustrap's face froze at this.

"Demeter…"

"Munkustrap, I mean… I think it would help if four queens made a patrol team and you know… go around two or three times every day…" she said.

"Demeter, honey, you know that queens aren't supposed to do those kinds of stuff…"

"Munkustrap, this is a different situation. By the way, I already asked a few queens about this – Bombalurina and Victoria are willing to do so," she said.

Munkustrap was shocked. _Victoria? That quiet Victoria? She... willing to do so?_

"Well Demeter, I'm very sorry, but it is my job to make sure that all Jellicles are safe. Since the queens may get hurt or – at the worst, killed – I have to say no to that," Mukustrap said. It was final.

It was clear that Demeter was heavily disappointed.

"Ok… well, I was just asking. Have a nice day…" Demeter said. She gave a fake smile and walked away. But it was her eyes… those pretty eyes… A few steps before tears came down her beautiful cheeks… _She was probably certain I would say yes_, he thought, _but I… I… didn't… I said no to my love…_

Munkustrap's heart was broken.

He ran as fast from the main area to the end of the Junkyard.

The redevelopment, the kittens in shock… no, every cat in shock, Plato getting hurt, Rumpleteazer getting hurt, and now breaking Demeter's heart… he couldn't stand it all…

He quickly turned to see that he was far away from the main area…

"WHY AM I SUCH A FUCKING LOSER!" he shouted, tears falling like a massive waterfall from both of his eyes. He collapsed to the ground, crying like a kitten, and just cried…

_I thought I could deal with this whole fucking redevelopment thing_, he thought, _but I couldn't. Then I thought that I can at least have a good time with Demeter, but that fucking didn't work out…_

He heard a cat walking towards him behind him. From the sound of the pawsteps, it probably wasn't a big cat…

"Uhhh… Munkustrap? What does "fucking" mean?"

Munkustrap rapidly rubbed away his tears and turned his head…

It was Etcetera, with a curious face.

"Munkustrap, are you ok? What's wrong?" she asked, seeing his tearful face.

"Etcetera, I'm really ok, really," he lied.

"No, you don't look ok to me… you don't…" she said. She walked right up to Munkustrap and hugged him.

"Oh… Etcetera, it should be _me_ hugging _you_, not the other way around…"

"Poor Munkustrap, all stressed from all kinds of stuff…" she said. She seemed to have a few tears dripping down, too, from her tiny face.

"Thanks, Etcetera, the hug really helps," he said. It really did.

"Any time, Munky," she whispered. And she hugged even tighter.

Munkustrap really didn't know what to do… The redevelopment plus Demeter… He had to let the stress out some way… but how…?


	8. A Second Miss and Tragedy

Munkustrap and Etcetera returned to the main area. They had to worry, since Munkustrap had to go to the patrol. This time, Alonzo, Tumblebrutus, and Admetus was waiting for him.

"Etcetera, why don't you go to Jellylorum's den. I have something to talk with them," Munkustrap whispered.

She did so.

Alonzo told Munkustrap that he wanted to talk with him where there weren't so many cats. Munkustrap was curious why, but he went together with him to a lonely area not that far from the main area. Tumblebrutus and Admetus came with them too.

Alonzo came up and put a paw on Munkustrap's shoulder. Angrily.

"Munkustrap, yes I am mad. Look at my eyes…"

Munkustrap knew why he was so angry: Now that he remembered, he had missed another patrol. This time, the first day-patrol. A few hours ago, Munkustrap had went to the back entrance to try to get the flowers that Rumpleteazer gave to him - the flowers that he left there yesterday - making him miss the patrol… He was in trouble. Deep trouble. _Especially if they tell my father_, he thought.

"Munkustrap, I told you _this_ morning not to miss patrols. And now what…? On that same day, you miss the patrol. The first day-patrol. The first patrol for today. You should be glad Old Deuteronomy doesn't know that you missed two patrols," Alonzo said, filled with rage.

Munkustrap then wondered why Old Deuteronomy wasn't curious about why he wasn't at patrol when he was telling him about the whole August-26th thing… _Oh_, he remembered, _I never told him the times of the four-tom patrol. Ever. And he never asked me about that… he just trusted me… that I will do my job…_ This thought made Munkustrap feel several times guiltier.

"Wait, then why didn't you tell me at the evening social hour where I made the announcement?" asked Munkustrap.

"Oh, you should be thankful for that, too. Tumblebrutus and I wanted to ask you that so bad. But we didn't. We didn't so that you weren't embarrassed in front of the whole tribe… We did it for you… for _you_ who broke the promise… for _you_ who is so fuckin' irresponsible!" Alonzo said, almost shouting.

Munkustrap just stared at the ground. He had no excuses. The protector missing two patrols that _he_ started… that was unacceptable and ridiculous.

"You know what? You know what? How about this – I quit the patrol, the patrol led by such an irresponsible tom," Alonzo declared.

"Me too; I quit," said Tumblebrutus.

Now the attention was on Admetus – scared by Alonzo's fury, he quickly said, "Me too."

"Alright. I will go to Old Deuteronomy and ask for the end of the four-tom patrol. And possibly my daily patrols as well… I'm sorry… really guys…" sighed Munkustrap.

Munkustrap saw Alonzo nodding with agreement – not with a kind face, though. He also noticed that the tom was trying to keep himself from slapping or punching Munkustrap in the face.

"Alonzo, just do it. I deserve it," said the depressed Munkustrap.

Alonzo started off his punch… that stopped it in midair; the fist never made it to Munkustrap's face.

"Munkustrap, although I am dying to do so, I won't, since I know you're the protector and I have at least the slightest bit of respect for it," said Alonzo, still with a furious face.

_It would been better if he just beat me up_, thought Munkustrap.

The group of toms disassembled.

That night, when Munkustrap went up to his father, Old Deuteronomy, and told him that he wanted to end the four-toms patrol and also his own daily patrol, the old cat just gave a smile and said yes. He gave a look that showed so much trust in his son. It was clear… his face gave an I-trust-that-you-know-what-you're-doing-so-I-trust-you-whatever-you-say-or-do look to his son. Munkustrap smiled, thanked him, and said goodnight… but he felt guilty in his heart. Terribly guilty. Just guilty. Betraying his own father's trust in him… he just wanted to run away.

That night, Munkustrap couldn't sleep for more than an hour. It was too much to him. All of it. The stress had to be released sooner or later, and Munkustrap was frightened he may not control himself…

Morning came, and he went about his usual routines. This went on for the entire day; there were only two things missing from him – the patrolling and Munkustrap's usual enthusiatism or at least a small smile.

The evening social hour came. Cats gathered at the main area and chattered. Some cats seemed to have forgotten about the whole redevelopment issue – at least temporarily – while others seemed more worried. He suddenly noticed that several cats were missing.

He wandered tiredly through the yard, making sure things were in control…

"Munkustrap, someone's hurt," said a small voice. It was Jemima.

Munkustrap went into his alert mode. "Who? What happened?" he asked.

"Just follow me. It was… Victoria…" Jemima answered.

Munkustrap's heart was sprinting. He followed Jemima into Victoria and Plato's den, where Victoria was lying on her bed. She had quite a large cut at her thigh. He looked around: Bombalurina, Demeter, Plato, and Cassandra were there.

Munkukstrap took a look at Victoria's cut… the red mark was very clear on the completely-white coat of the queen.

"Victoria… you alright? What happened? Do you need me to lick your wound?" he asked.

Victoria put her arm on her face as said, "Munkustrap, I'm so… so… sorry." She seemed to be crying a bit.

Demeter sighed. "Munkustrap, I'll tell you what happened outside." Munkustrap followed her outside.

"Ok, Munkustrap. First, I want to say I'm sorry. But… ok… Well… Victoria, Bombalurina, Cassandra, and I, the four of us, started to go on a patrol secretly from you starting today morning. Things went all pretty good, until we went the third time for the day today… Victoria was walking past a sharp object in a junk pile without noticing it was there… and well… she gave herself that bruise. She really couldn't see the sharp object in the pile… very hard to notice," she said, "But Munk, just know that her getting hurt is not by a human; it doesn't have to do with the redevelopment."

Munkustrap was angered, even if it was her love speaking to him. "Demeter," he said, rather unkindly, "I told you not to do the patrol. I told you someone would get hurt."

"Munkustrap, I know, and I'm really sorry. But she wasn't hurt by a human… really. Munkustrap…"

"Demeter, why did you intentionally ignore what I told you?"

"Munkustrap, I'm sorry…"

"Demeter, look at my eyes. Why did you…!"

"Munk… calm down…"

"Demeter, the queens aren't supposed to be patrolling!"

"Munk… you need to give queens a chance to do it! Munkustrap, injuries do happen!"

"Demeter, you're being irresponsibe!"

"Munkustrap, seriously!"

Whether Munkustrap then went through a mental disorder or just a bad release of his stress is not known, but he indeed did release his stress:

Munkustrap smacked Demeter in her face with the back of his paws. It gave a loud "smack!" – a really loud one…

All cats outside were looking at him, shocked. Everyone was frozen. Even the cats inside Plato and Victoria's den seemed to be shocked – they could see through the windows, after all…

Demeter was just standing there, more shocked than anyone else…

Munkustrap didn't know what he just did. And when he realized that he actually smacked his love… his legs trembled and he fell to the ground, wailing.

Demeter ran into the den, crying with all sorts of negative emotions.

Munkustrap just lied there, crying and crying… regretting at what he just did…

No cat dared to approach Munkustrap; they just went back to their dens, afraid at what might happen next.

**Poor Munkustrap lost it… **

** I really appreciate comments; please feel free to be critical.**

** Tell me how I'm doing for my first fanfic story… :)**

** (By the way, I know that cats are nocturnal, but let's just assume that in this story, they sleep at night and live at day like humans…)**


	9. Taking a Break

More than a week passed. It was probably the worst week of Munkustrap's life. All cats were looking at him with fear or at least not with good emotions, wherever he went. Etcetera ran away whenever she felt he was close to her. Munkustrap couldn't stand this – practically being alone in the cat-filled Junkyard…

He asked his father, Old Deuteronomy, to pardon him for one day; he was going to take a day outside of the Junkyard. The old, wise cat permitted this. Although the leader probably knew about what happened between his son and Demeter, he didn't mention it.

When Munkustrap set his paws outside the dirt of the Junkyard, he felt a sense of freedom surround him. _Just a day, aside from all worries_, he thought.

He ran across the street, the street where cars passing were rather rare for a road in London. He started walking on the sidewalk, getting somewhat closer to the busier parts of the city every minute.

Munkustrap approached a small park. Old oaks acted as the roof for the area. He walked slowly to a small fountain. Making sure that the area of the fountain he was looking at didn't have any pipes or other hazardous features (lest he may get hurt), he jumped into the cold water.

(He, just like all cats, didn't like water so much. However, he wanted to release his stress rather-abnormal ways, and jumping into the cold water was one of those ways, or so he thought.)

Munkustrap's entire body shivered. Even in the hot August day, the water was almost freezing. The coldness permeated through his fur and touched his skin without warning. Munkustrap felt the freezing shock spread throughout all of his body via his nerves… He did not enjoy much this extreme physical feeling, but he was glad it made him feel just a bit better in his heart. A little bit of stress was let out; he was sure of it. He just walked around, his body becoming used to the temperature of the water.

After a few minutes, he jumped out of the fountain, scaring away a few pigeons nearby. He sighed as he watched them fly away. _I wish I can fly like them_, he thought, _just fly away into the unknown…_

He, after walking out of the humanless park, took a quick nap under a small bush. Munkustrap knew that staying too long at one place may result in being taken away to the animal shelter, so he stood up again after only a short while and kept walking.

He noticed a stair that descended down to an underground area. A few people were walking down the stair. He ran down each step, rather curious at what was at the place. It was somewhat dark down there – it couldn't be compared to the bright afternoon sun outside – but still not _that_ dark. In the place, he could clearly see everything around him and far away without having to change to his night-time vision mode. (All cats could do that.)

There was a loud, rather unpleasant "creeeeeeek!" that came from somewhere. He figured that the sound was coming from somewhere even more underground than the area he was in. The sound actually reminded him of a train stopping at a station… _Oh, this place must be that Tube mess Skimbleshanks told me about_, he thought. Assuming that it would be overly-crowded on the train, and also wanting to prevent getting his tail stepped on, Munkustrap quickly ascended up the stairs onto the normal ground. Bright rays of sunlight greeted him, but he felt more pains in his eyes than the feeling of being welcomed back to the ground.

He roamed about the streets for a few hours. Bored and very hungry, Munkustrap crept into a dark alley between two buildings. There, at a corner, he saw two cats passionately kissing, expressing their love; Munkustrap never saw those cats before. The two lovers didn't even seem to notice the presence of another cat. Munkustrap sighed. _I wish I had someone to love like that_, he wished. He then suddenly remembered that he did: Demeter. But this reminded him of what stupid and foolish thing he had done to her. Munkustrap groaned in the pain of guilt. He looked at his paws – he couldn't believe that his paws, his own paws, had done such a horrible thing. Such a stupid and also frightening thing to… to… his love… Demeter. Munkustrap first let out a few tears, then more, then even more…

Munkustrap was soon wailing and crying. The _tom_ Munkustrap. The _protector _Munkustrap. He thought that he wept more tears these days than he did for all the rest of the times he had lived through.

The kissing cats seemed to have noticed – finally – all the semi-mad wailing. The tom, who had a grayish coat similar to Munkustrap's, approached the crying tom and simply hugged him. Munkustrap found it very unusual to be suddenly hugged by a cat he did not know. But he hugged back, unable to cut the line of his tears. The cat that he didn't know gave a few gentle pats on his back.

"Hey… are you alright? Well… you don't seem so…" the cat said.

"No… no… I'm not alright…" said Munkustrap hopelessly.

"If you have a problem you're crying so much over about, then you should tell it to me. You'll feel much better," the encouraging tom said, "Also, what is your name? Mine is Perkinson."

Munkustrap wept a bit more and said, "My name… name… is… Munkustrap. Yes… Munkustrap…"

"What a fine name. Now tell me – why are you crying?" Perkinson asked.

"Well… Per… Perkinson… I'm just curious… If you did something terrible to the person you love… what… what… would you… do?"

"Well, Munkustrap…" Perkinson said with a sigh. He gave a shrug to his love, a few yards away from him; the queen then gave him a wonderful smile. Perkinson continued: "Well, Munkustrap, I would be brave and apologize, with my full heart, to her. After all, she would be crying as much as you, whether in her inside or her outside," he said.

"A…apologize…?" asked Munkustrap, looking up to Perkinson's eyes.

"Yes, Munkustrap, apologize. That's what I think you should do… be a tom. You can't just end your relationship like that… by a stupid action…"

Munkustrap then thought about this. Perkinson was right. He was being cowardly by not saying that he is truly sorry to Demeter. After all, it was his fault… his lack of self-control…

"Ok, Perkinson… I will… I will… I will apologize, truly apologize, to Demeter…" Munkustrap said.

"Demeter… what a pretty name," Perkinson said.

"Thanks… and I really thank you for telling me what I should do…" said Munkustrap.

Perkinson gave a firm nod with a smile; he then went back to his kissing.

Munkustrap, as he was walking back to the Junkyard, felt a small peck of confidence grow within his heart. _He is right; I must apologize… apologize for hitting her… her… beautiful face…_ he thought.

Munkustrap picked up his speed. Soon running, he sprinted towards the Junkyard.

**Sorry to tell y'all this, but I probably won't be uploading until Friday. **

** I really hope to see a lot of helpful comments! :)**


	10. I Deserve It

Munkustrap was racing towards the Junkyard with almost the speed of lightning. _I will be a _tom_… I will… I can't just let the relationship finish like this…_ he thought.

Even when he entered the Junkyard, he didn't drop much of his speed. He kept racing through all the cats who have gathered for the evening social hour… his destination only Demeter…

Demeter was sitting with Victoria and Bombalurina. It was obvious that she has cried like mad until only a few minutes ago because her face was definitely red. Victoria and Bombalurina seemed to be encouraging her…

"Demeter… Demeter…!" cried Munkustrap. He finally gave a stop to all his running.

Demeter didn't even look up. She instead buried her face into Bombalurina's legs.

"Demeter… Demeter… I'm here to say… say… that… that… I'm… I'm…"

Before Munkustrap could even finish, Demeter got up and with such a red face, slapped Munkustrap across his face with her right paw. It was a strong slap – and Munkustrap felt that momentum of her emotions…

Munkustrap suddenly felt enraged, but he reminded himself that he deserved it. _I'm a loser… I deserve it… That's… that's what I did to Demeter…_

Demeter gave another slap, this time with her left paw. _I'm a loser… I deserve it… Demeter… please… hit me as hard as you can… I deserve it…_ he thought.

Demeter this time gave a punch right into Munkustrap's left eye. Munkustrap felt the wind of dizziness rush into him…

Demeter gave a slap, this time so fierce that her claws lightly sank into Munkustrap's flesh of his face. Munkustrap felt the evening wind pass by that scrape. It made it really sore… He sighed heavily, and noticed that there was a light thunder somewhere… and more importantly, that _all_ cats were now looking at them…

Demeter gave another slap, another one, then a punch… Her violence sped up every second… She was not normal… it wasn't the usual Demeter…

Suddenly, Victoria rose, apparently painful from her wound on her thigh, and limped quickly to between Munkustrap and Demeter…

"Demeter…!" she cried. Victoria immediately hugged the mad queen. Tightly. She could feel the sprinting of Demeter's poor heart…

"Demeter! Demeter…! Please…! Please… Demeter… please…" she whispered loudly into her ear, standing on one leg…

Demeter ignored this and tried to give another slap onto Munkustrap. Victoria stopped this instantly with her body force. "Demeter… Demeter! Stop it… please…"

Victoria limped beside Munkustrap and Demeter and pushed the two towards each other in a way that their lips were forced to meet…

Both Munkustrap and Demeter were entirely shocked… but Victoria shoved them into each other harder… and harder…

Munkustrap gently and hesitantly put his paws on Demeter's waist…

Demeter shuddered… but she too put her paws on Munkustrap…. at his back… She seemed to be calming down bit by bit…

A few tears began to form in the two cats' eyes… the tears ran down their cheeks… eventually, floods of tears were rushing down their faces…

Both paused and separated their lips to breathe… then they hugged… tighter than ever before… and wailed loudly… openly… letting out what hurt them so much in their hearts…

"Munkustrap… Munk… I'm… I'm… so… so…" Demeter couldn't finish her sentence due to her tears…

"Demeter… Demeter… it's me… I'm sorry… really… forgive me… please…"

"No… Munkustrap… it's me who's the idiot… forgive me… really… I'm… I'm… I'm… I'm sorry…!"

"Demeter… lovely Demeter… oh…"

The two heard _awwwwes_ from the cats around them, then clapping along with a few _"Woohoo!"_'s…

Munkustrap and Demeter, tightly hugging, lost their balance and fell down to the dirt… But they came back to their kissing… rolling on the ground… letting out all their tears… expressing their sorrow for the terrible things they have done to each other…

"Munkustrap… it's all my fault… it's me who made that stupid queens' patrol… I didn't respect your authority… really… you're… like… like… the next Jellicle leader…"

"Demeter! Please…! Please… don't say that… it's me who lost the control… and please… please… don't associate me with authority… really… I'll always be your lover… right now or whenever… even when I become the leader… if that ever happens…"

They could feel a few raindrops falling… then more… the more… Soon, it was showering… but this couldn't stop their love… they laughed and kept kissing and hugging, apologizing… and forgiving.

Demeter then rose up and walked towards Victoria, who was watching all the kissing with a smile… a smile of relief. Demeter hugged Victoria and whispered tears, "Victoria…Vic… your wound… it's… it's all… all my fault… the patrol…"

"Demeter… please… it's not your fault… it's mine… my stupidity and unawareness…"

"Oh… Vic… Vic… my friend… my sweet friend… please… forgive… forgive me… please…"

"Demeter… if you really say so… then… yes… I forgive you…"

"Victoria… and thanks… really… for pushing me and Munkustrap together… you're… you're…"

"I know," said Victoria.

Both giggled and hugged tighter.

It was then when Mungojerrie slowly approached Munkustrap and said, "Look… Munk… uhh… I just wanna say I'm… I'm… you know… sorry… about the whole flower thing and all the other mean things I did to you…"

Munkustrap just gave him a hug of forgiveness with a smile. Mungojerrie hugged back.

"How's Rumpleteazer?" Munkustrap asked.

"Oh… she's getting well… really well…" Mungojerrie replied.

Etcetera now walked towards Munkustrap and asked, "Munky, are you all right now…?" She seemed rather worried.

"Etcetera… of course I am… come on here… let me give you a hug for being such a good encourager…!"

Etcetera giggled as Munkustrap gave him a hug; he tickled her neck with his whiskers, making her giggle louder.

Munkustrap then walked towards Victoria, and hugged her, saying, "Thank you Vic… and I'm so sorry I didn't protect you well…"

"Munkustrap…" Victoria just gave another one of her lovely smiles…

Munkustrap then gave a deep hug to Demeter, who was standing right next to the white queen, saying… "I feel so much better… really…"

"Of course you do! I do too…" Demeter said with a laugh.

They then moved on to kissing… intense kissing…

"Hell – all the cheesiness!" remarked the Rum Tum Tugger.

Even in the heavy rain, the Junkyard was full of hugs and laughs.

** OK. Chapter 10 is here. I really appreciate good comments! Thanks for reading the story so far! The story is now running towards the end…**


	11. Risk

Morning came. It was a fresh morning for Munkustrap… things all solved with Demeter, with Mungojerrie…

Munkustrap then was suddenly depressed. _The redevelopment, _he remembered,_ only a week and a day left. For the Jellicles' death, only a week._

Munkustrap walked through the thick dawn fog to Bombalurina and Demeter's den. He knocked.

"What the… Munkustrap? Oh… yeah… hi… uhh… yeah… sorry… I am not usually awake at this time…" said the half-sleeping Bombalurina.

"Oh… sorry. Can I see Demeter…?" he asked.

"Yeah… come on in…" said Bombalurina tiredly.

When Munkustrap entered in, Demeter was already awake.

"Sorry, Demeter… I guess all the talking woke you up…" he apologized.

Demeter simply gave him a kiss.

"I really should be up now… it's a fresh day and all that…" she said.

"Ok. I was just passing by to say a greeting for a new day… and all that. Well… good morning."

"Good morning," Demeter said with a gentle laugh.

After visiting Demeter, Munkustrap ran towards Old Deuteronomy's den – all separate from the rest of where the cats live – for he wanted to request something… something he knew was important.

"Father… good… good morning," the son said, trying to breathe in some air.

"Munkustrap… oh… my dear son… Why are you in such a hurry?" Old Deuteronomy said with a hug and a smile.

"Father… we… we… really need to have a meeting this afternoon… yes… It's rather urgent… You know… about the redevelopment…"

"I see… it seems you are right…" the old cat said. It was decided.

The meeting was started at the main area a few hours later, and all cats – toms _and_ queens – were sitting, paying valuable attention to Munkustrap.

"Good day," he said.

All the cats giggled.

"Yes. I know the reason why you're giggling. And I'm happy I came back to normal with Demeter."

All cats looked at Demeter. Her face became red but she just smiled.

"Anyways, we have a more serious issue. The redevelopment of the Junkyard is only a week and a day away. More importantly – don't panic at this, especially you, Etcetera – the humans plan to wipe us out a day before that day… a week from now."

It was obvious Etcetera was trying to keep back shrieks.

"That is why we need any cat who have a good idea to at least protect ourselves – most importantly protect the kittens – from what will be happening," said Munkustrap.

Suddenly, Mungojerrie, who was sitting at the side with Rumpleteazer lying next to him, raised his paw.

All eyes turned towards him.

"You…? Yeah, indeed… put your dirty hands down right now, you troublemaker!" said Alonzo.

"Yeah! You don't deserve to speak here!" shouted Cassandra.

Even Rumpleteazer – her wound healed up immensely – looked up at her brother.

"I have an idea," Mungojerrie said despite all the disagreements thrown at him, "I really do. I am _the_ famous Mungojerrie. I am rather able to do things that you would think is impossible – although I used it so far in naughty, unhelpful ways… But you know what… I think I can steal all the papers related to the redevelopment."

Everyone gasped.

"You…?" said the Rum Tum Tugger. He laughed. A few other cats joined into the laughter, too.

"Yeah, Tugger. Me. Yeah, me. Two days before the redevelopment, before the day when they are supposed to wipe us out, I will follow the humans' automobile; this will probably lead me to their office or something. I will then quietly follow a man into the office and try to find some – actually all – papers that are related to the redevelopment. It won't stop the whole redevelopment, but it will definitely slow the process down."

Everyone gasped another time.

"Mungojerrie… are you sure about this…?" asked Munkustrap.

"Munkustrap, I am sure. All you have to do is to tell me the time the humans come to the Junkyard usually."

"Mungojerrie… wait… can you read English…?"

"Munkustrap… who am I?"

"You're… Mungojerrie…"

Mungojerrie grinned.

This time, Jemima raised her paw. Etcetera, who was sitting right next to her, was eagerly pointing towards her friend.

"Yes, Jemima?" said Munkustrap.

"Uhh… Munky… I'm not sure about this but I have an idea."

"Oh, please… do tell me… I mean, us."

"Ok. I think we should bite the humans when they come here… you know… on the day when Mungojerrie is to follow the humans… you know… bite them before Mungojerrie follows them…"

Munkustrap gave a sigh. "Jemima…"

"Munkustrap… it'll be worth it."

"I think it is rather ridiculous… biting the humans?" said Munkustrap.

"Munk… at least it will show them that we won't be just stupid and just sit here while they try to kill us…" said Jemima.

He sighed again. She was correct right there. "Alright. Let's compromise, then. I will let the cats bite if you agree that only toms will be allowed to do it. Queens and kittens may get seriously injured during the process."

Jemima sighed. She eventually nodded.

"Alright, then. I, Admetus, Mistoffelees, and Coricopat will bite and attack the humans – furiously."

All cats looked quite excited by now. Munkustrap quickly noticed this.

"Now don't get too excited. Even if we bite the humans, it is really impossible that it will stop or at least slow down the redevelopment. And Mungojerrie stealing the papers may delay the redevelopment a tad bit, but it won't stop it. This is just to possibly delay the redevelopment and also show them that we are not unintelligent creatures. And some of us may get hurt in the process. This is a risk. A huge risk," he said.

All cats nodded.

"As to summarize… six days from now, the toms I chose will attack the humans who come to the Junkyard. And cats, remember this – these days, the humans usually come at noon or so. Anyways, right after that, Mungojerrie will follow the humans and steal their papers related to the redevelopment. And the next day – the day that the humans plan to wipe us all out – we will evacuate to a nearby abandoned construction site and spend at least a night there so that we escape what they plan to give on us… death. It's all a risk… a huge risk…"


	12. A Change in Plans

The following few days were rather unusual. There was a fragile balance in the Junkyard between the excitement and the calmer opinions.

"I'm… I'm like so… so excited! Mungo is going to steal the papers and it's gonna be all fine! Oh, and the toms will bite the humans, too!" squealed Etcetera.

"Now, Etcetera, honey, don't you get too excited. In reality, there is almost no chance that what's going to happen will stop the redevelopment. As Munkustrap told us, this is all a risk," said Jellylorum.

The days passed away quite quickly, and much faster than expected it was the day right before the day the extermination of the cats was planned to be on…

The day of action has indeed arrived.

Munkustrap, Admetus, Mistoffelees, and Coricopat were quietly waiting – from the morning – at the back entrance of the Junkyard, the entrance where the humans usually come to.

Mungojerrie was hiding behind an old, rather-yellow refrigerator.

All the cats were told to stay in the main area – and to never come out – until _all _the five toms return. They were also told that if one of the five toms come and tell that they should evacuate, they should do so and hurry to the nearby abandoned construction site.

Afternoon came rapidly, yet the humans didn't come. A good hour had passed, and that was when a few men – all in fine, neat clothing – stepped onto the Junkyard's soil.

Munkustrap observed them quickly. The man who spoke the most – probably their leader – was the one with a shiny watch.

"Admetus, you see the guy with the shiny clock thing on his wrist?" Munkustrap whispered.

"Yeah…"

"When I tell you to do so, you go for the guy at the right side of him… our right…"

"Ok."

"Mistoffelees and Coricopat, you will take care of the three people other than the shiny-wrist-clock guy and the guy right of him… our right… when I give you the signal," Munkustrap said quietly.

Mistoffelees and Coricopat nodded.

"One…"

The toms looked at who they will attack.

"Two…"

The toms were getting ready to jump and attack.

"Wait. Let me go tell Mungojerrie something."

The toms sighed. Munkustrap ran to where Mungojerrie was.

"Hey, Mungo, when we attack the humans, you will hide by the black automobile right there that the humans brought. Make sure no one sees you. When they get into the automobile, you will follow them if you can run as fast – although I doubt it – or hang onto a part of the automobile where no one will see you from the inside of the automobile. Once they get to their office or whatever, you will do what you will do. The redevelopment papers… you will destroy them… Also, if you can, give as much damage to their office," Munkustrap ordered.

Mungojerrie nodded.

"Ok. This time for real," said Munkustrap, "One… two…"

There was a peculiar moment of silence.

"Three…!"

Admetus, Mistoffelees, and Coricopat jumped and attacked the people they were ordered to attack. They were certainly giving no mercy – they were scraping, scratching, clawing… all the bloody mess. There wasn't a lot of biting, though, as Munkustrap noticed.

The leader of the group of humans was clearly confused – he was looking around rapidly with his mouth partially open.

This is my chance, thought Munkustrap.

He gathered his paws close to each other and jumped with the momentum equivalent to his emotions towards the redevelopment…

He clawed into the human at the back of his ears…

"Shit! You hellish…!" he cried.

Munkustrap then gave the human's face a fierce scratch… right at his right cheek.

The human was desperate to get the tabby off of him, but Munkustrap held onto his head tighter…

Munkustrap noticed the blood running down the human's cheek. But this wasn't the normal Munkustrap… he was determined to show no mercy…

He gave a bloody scratch – a deep one – by the humans' neck. Munkustrap could feel the vibration of the human's voice… all the cursing and screaming in pain.

The humans then finally grabbed Munkustrap by the side – rather painfully – and threw him down to the dirt. Munkustrap almost always landed on his feet when he fell, but this time, he was thrown too strongly… he met the ground by his left side.

The humans raised his leg to stomp harshly on the tabby… Munkustrap got up quickly and ran away a few feet:

"Get off! Run!" he cried.

Mistoffelees and Coricopat and Admetus all let go of the humans and jumped down. They ran towards the direction Munkustrap was pointing too.

Munkustrap, seeing this, then raced towards Mungojerrie and said, "This is you cue. Now!"

Mungojerrie ran to a pile of garbage close to the black automobile.

Munkustrap then heard the humans say:

"Sir… sir… should I kill that cat… the gray one… right now…? Stomp on him and crush him?"

"No, Andrew… You know how we planned for the extermination of those hellish creatures for tomorrow…? Well, it's going to be this evening. This evening, we will come back and kill all the creatures with axes – or whatever you think will kill them painfully – starting with that shitful creature right there!" he cried, clutching his bloody neck.

He waited for the humans to leave. He made sure that Mungojerrie was following them: The orange cat indeed was; he was clutching to the number plate at the back of the automobile, resting his back feet at the pipe where the smoke was coming out from. _That's a painful position_, Munkustrap thought, _even for a mere half-of-a-minute. But it's Mungojerrie… he can do it… He learned all the skills from all the troublemaking… Oh, I know he will do good…_

Munkustrap suddenly realized that if Mungojerrie comes back straight from the office to the Junkyard, it probably will be evening… and that he will be killed by the humans who will come back to the Junkyard at evening as they said they would…

"Shit!" he cried. He raced towards the automobile with all his powers. "Mungo!" he shouted.

Mungojerrie looked at him.

"Don't come to the Junkyard after you destroy the papers! Come to the abandoned construction site place! We are all evacuating to there! Today!" Munkustrap shouted.

Mungojerrie gave a firm nod. He was desperately holding onto whatever he could fold to prevent falling from the automobile. His legs were shaking rapidly.

Munkustrap then ran towards the main area of the Junkyard and ordered all cats to come out. He ordered Admetus to get Old Deuteronomy, who lived apart from all the other cats.

"We will evacuate today! Today! We will evacuate today! All cats form two lines. Kittens in the middle, all the others at the front or the back. We're evacuating to the abandoned construction site!" Munkustrap shouted.

There was much worried chattering about what's happening.

"I thought we were evacuating tomorrow!" asked Bombalurina.

"Bombalurina, there's a change in the plan. Just line up!" ordered Munkustrap.

When the lines were formed, he could see Old Deuteronomy and Admetus were coming. And when they finally got to where the lines were, Munkustrap said, "Father, please lead us. We have to evacuate to the abandoned construction site."

"The construction yard? Oh dear," the old cat said.

"Father, please lead us in the front," Munkustrap said desperately, shaking at the thought that this evening the humans will come here… with an intention to kill.

"No, Munkustrap. I'll be at the back. You lead us," the wise cat said.

Munkustrap was shocked, but he gave an assuring smile.

"I will," the gray tabby said.


	13. Minds of Their Own

It has been about ten minutes since Mungojerrie was clinging onto the automobile. Clutching onto the number plate and having his feet on the exhaustion pipe was too much of a physical pain. He therefore decided to just jump onto the area above where the seats are and try to hang on.

Thankfully, the car only drove a few minutes more until it stopped in front of a not-so-modern building. Mungojerrie got off and hid behind a nearby bush.

"Hey, what's that sound? Seems like there's something in that bush," said a man, getting off from the car.

"Just a fuckin' rabbit, I suppose," answered another man.

Mungojerrie quietly watched the five men walk into the building.

Mungojerrie followed them into the building, trying to make no sound. He watched them walk into a certain room.

_That's the room_, he thought, _I'll just wait here until they come out._

He crawled beneath a chair and waited… and waited… and waited.

He supposed that a good fourty-minutes had passed when he saw the men walking out. He heard them talking:

"Sir, shouldn't you go to the hospital and get the wound treated properly?"

"Peter, shut up. It's only a wound. A wound that will get much better the moment I kill that cat,"

"Well sir, only a few hours until it gets better, then, I suppose,"

Mungojerrie, immediately after all the humans left the building, turned the knob (standing on the tip of his back feet) and entered the office. It was a horrible mess. A chaos of all sorts of objects.

_I'm not sure about this_, he thought.

Mungojerrie went about the room, trying to find any papers with the word "redevelopment" – he was suddenly thankful he could read.

After a lengthy amount of time of searching through piles of papers on desks and opening and closing cabinets, he finally found a paper from a cabinet that definitely had the word "redevelopment" on it.

_I suppose this is it_, he thought.

Clutching the paper with his paw, he dug deeper into the cabinet and found more papers that had the word.

One of them had a fancy signature on it.

Before he went out by the window to destroy the pile of papers he found, he decided to do something cruelly disgusting on a messy desk nearby him. After all, Munkustrap told him to do much damage.

He punched himself several times at the stomach until he vomited onto the pile of books and papers on the desk.

Mungojerrie grinned, although dizzily. _That should give them a shock when they come in_, he thought. He knew that he did a rather ugly thing, but he was proud to have just committed the dirtiest mischief so far in his life.

He, grabbing the redevelopment papers with his mouth, hurried out through the window and, hiding in a bush, tore up all of the papers with his claws and teeth. He then put the results of his clawing and tearing in his hands and went about the streets, throwing a few fragments in the trash can here, throwing some other into a sewer opening there, and so forth.

Mungojerrie was indeed satisfied.

Meanwhile, Munkustrap was having a difficult time trying to calm down _all _cats – not just the kittens – at the abandoned construction yard where the whole tribe had evacuated to.

"It will be fine," he kept repeating to them.

Etcetera was just hugging Jellylorum. The poor kitten was shivering with fright and worries.

Munkustrap sighed.

"Father, do you think we should stay here for the next two days? After all, the real start of the redevelopment is to be two days later, as we all know, and the original wiping-out of us was supposed to be tomorrow," he whispered to Old Deuteronomy.

"Yes… I think we should stay here for the next two days… you're right. But anyways, does the whole tribe know yet why we have evacuated?" said the old cat.

"No, I didn't tell the whole tribe. If I tell them the reason… that we are here since the humans decided to exterminate us today and not tomorrow, then we don't know what will happen amongst us."

"Good, my son. Don't tell it to anyone. We don't want a mental trauma – a group mental trauma. Even _I_ was somewhat shocked when you told me once we got here about the change in the extermination date. But right now, you should announce that we will stay here for the next two days as well."

Munkustrap did so.

He then went around making sure that no one was in a panic and that everything was under control.

It soon became close to evening, and Munkustrap was worried why Mungojerrie wasn't coming.

_Did I say it right when I told him not to come back to the Junkyard and to come here?_ he worried, _Or did he even hear me when I said that?_

Munkustrap's worries grew by the second, and his heart was beating faster and faster; he eventually decided:

_I will go back to the Junkyard and search for him, or, if he's not there, I will wait for him and take him here – hopefully before the humans come…_

Munkustrap asked for his father's permission. Old Deuteronomy permitted, although with a worried and curious face.

Munkustrap ran as fast as he could to the Junkyard. It was almost evening, when the humans would come to kill all cats in the Junkyard. _This is a life or death problem_, he thought, _either me protecting Mungo and him not dying or me being slow and letting him be killed._

Munkustrap entered the Junkyard and looked through the main area.

"Mungojerrie!" he shouted, although worried that the humans may hear him when they come soon, "Mungojerrie!"

Munkustrap didn't hear anything. He felt rather weird to be alone in the once-busy main area of the Junkyard… where all the cats socialized and played and worked together on things… now just an empty, lifeless area of dirt…

Munkustrap felt a slight feeling of depression and aloneness, but he tried to shake it off. _I have a tom to save,_ he thought.

He was running towards the back entrance when he saw the shape of his shadow and suddenly realized that it was evening time. He quickly hid himself in a pile of old furniture.

Not a significant amount of time had passed when the humans indeed came – this time, in a white truck.

The truck came in by the back entranced and stopped. The humans came out, not in neat clothings but in less clean-looking apparels.

"Well… shall we begin, gentlemen? This is our revenge for the feline creatures that gave us these wounds, a day faster than we had planned. Kill them in any way you want to… just make sure it's not so obvious. We don't one anyone – especially a tree-hugging, liberal hippy – to look at what we are doing and report it. There's too much attention for animals these unfortunate days," the leading man said.

The men seemed to take out axes and other items from the back of the truck.

Munkustrap just closed his eyes, hoping not to be noticed, hoping no sound is made… _Mungojerrie, I'm so sorry I didn't protect you…_ he thought.

Then, a miracle happened.

Indeed, a miracle.

A perfect timing.

A car drove up next to the truck. A nicely-clothed man, rather young, came out and said:

"Sir, sir… the papers… the papers for the redevelopment… even the approval paper… it's disappeared… the office is a mess… and there's vomit…"

The leading man dropped his axe and put his right hand on his face – he was thinking, although not pleasantly.

"Well, who did it? Was it a burglar?" asked a man next to the leader.

"I… I don't know, Peter… but I think it's a cat. I found a few orange furs and pawprints…"

The leader put down his hand and said with a grunt:

"That's it. Cancel the redevelopment."

Munkustrap didn't understand what just happened.

Nor did the men around the leader.

"Sir… sir… what do you mean…"

"Uhh… sir… the joke is rather not very funny…"

"It's not a fucking joke, you bastards! I'm hell serious!" cried the leader, "I don't like what's going around me… it's… it's… ominous…"

"Sir…"

"Shut up, Andrew! I actually had… had… a dream last night… I was killing a cat at the Junkyard when I was struck by lightning… and…"

"Sir… it's only a dream… sir… are you alright? Are you having a headache, sir?"

"The dream… and then today, the cats attacking us… in a group! As if they had minds of their own and wanted to wound us for the whole redevelopment thing! And now, a cat breaking into our office and stealing the papers… the ones that have to do with the redevelopment… They seem to have minds of their own… They seem to know what we're doing…"

"Sir, that's ridiculous…"

"No! It's not ridiculous! Think about what's going on!"

"Sir… it's all just a coincidence… cats can't think, sir…"

"Well, whether they can't or can… all these that are happening is not normal… it's not normal… My mind tells me I should just stop the whole redevelopment plan…"

"Sir… please! Are you alright?"

"Sir… we can just kill the cats, sir… then everything will be alright…"

"No. We are done here. All of this doesn't seem like coincidence. It's… it's… as if the cats know what they're doing… My mind tells me I should stop the redevelopment… it tells me… it tells me strongly…."

"Sir, you're being superstitious!"

"I am not! What does a dream, cats attacking us, and a cat breaking in into our office and stealing the _correct_ papers tell you? All in a day or two! That's it. We are done here. We will officially end our plan for the redevelopment this evening or something."

And the leader got into the truck; the men muttered things like "What just happened?" or "Ridiculous," or "Superstitious," or "I think we should take him to a mental doctor," or "What's wrong with him?"…

All the men got into either the white truck or the car and left.

Munkustrap couldn't believe what he saw and heard…

He pinched himself to make sure he was not dreaming… he indeed wasn't asleep…

He was awake. What just happened really happened. Redevelopment over… over. Over…

Munkustrap couldn't breathe properly. He got up and raced towards the abandoned construction site… To tell the cats… that they are safe… that all is going to be well… because it will be… Because it will be…! Because… the redevelopment is over…!

**Well, is all of Munkustrap's problem over? We will see.**

** At least the redevelopment part, though!**


	14. The Meaning of Munkustrap

"Cats…cats…! Toms… queens… kittens!"

Munkustrap was running with all his powers to the temporary evacuation site. He had a gigantic smile on his face.

Mungojerrie was standing by the middle of the abandoned construction yard, having an apparent curiosity present on his face about why the protector cat is so happy in such times.

Munkustrap, seeing the orange tabby, jumped towards him and firmly hugged him.

"Mungojerrie! Oh… I was so worried about you…! Where the fuck have you been?" he said, not letting the tom escape.

"Wow… Munkustrap… uh… yeah… you alright…?" Mungojerrie said with a nervous smile.

"I thought you were going to be killed by the humans! Why didn't you come back here earlier! I was so worried! Worried that you went to the Junkyard and got killed at eveningtime!"

"Munkustrap… oh… sorry… my apologies… I went to a local restaurant to steal… I mean, get something to eat… But I got rid of the redevelopment papers! I even threw up in their office purposely!"

Munkustrap then realized how starving he and all the other cats were.

"You… you… went and ate alone…? Uh… stole something and ate alone…?" he asked.

Mungojerrie gave another nervous smile and said, "Heh…heh... sorry… I was so hungry that I just had to get something… But I got rid of the papers! That's great, isn't it?"

Munkustrap just gave him a friendly slap on his face and hugged him again. "You selfish tom! Ugggh… come here! Yes I have heard that you got rid of the papers! It also seems like you left some evidences for the humans to know a cat – an orange one!"

Mungojerrie looked rather confused. "Wait… where did you hear all that…?"

It was then when Munkustrap turned towards the whole crowd and told them what happened… how the humans came to the Junkyard at evening time… how they were ready to kill… how there was a miraculous perfect-timing of someone telling them that all the redevelopment documents went missing… how the leader human ridiculously unexpectedly cancelled the whole redevelopment… how he confessed he had an awful dream… how he thought that cats have their own minds… how he thought that all the events were telling him that he shouldn't carry on the redevelopment… How everything was just a miracle…

All the cats – they undeniably all had great smiles on their faces – returned back to the Junkyard that night. Some had a bit more of worries and suggested that they should stay the night at the construction yard just in case, but it was overruled by the opinions that said that what Munkustrap have seen and heard was real and that there is nothing to worry about.

All the cats were surprised to see their dens not destroyed but in the exact ways that they were early that day, before they have evacuated. Munkustrap told them that the humans never came into the Junkyard that deeply.

Even though it was much over midnight, there was much excited chatter and laughter in the main area.

Munkustrap felt relieved for all this peace… but he felt a little pain somewhere in his heart… something that still needed to be taken care of…

Munkustrap then realized that he had to tell Old Deuteronomy about his recent irresponsible actions that he didn't yet confess to him – missing two patrols, slapping Demeter, _et cetera_…

He quietly knocked on Old Deuteronomy's den door.

"Father…? I just want to talk to you…"

"Munkustrap, oh, certainly. Why don't we go out into the open and talk while we look at the brilliant stars… of course, if we can see them…"

The two walked to an open patch of dirt and just sat there, looking up into the dark sky. Munkustrap couldn't see any brilliant stars, though. After all, this was London.

"Look, father… I just want to confess a few things…"

"Son… same for me… but why don't you start..."

Munkustrap sighed.

"Look, father… I just want to say that I recently missed two of the four-tom patrols… and that I made Alonzo and others really angry… they quit… and… and… that's why I told you that I want to end the patrols… along with mine, thinking I can't do this anymore…"

"Son… what I want to confess is that I did know all that already."

"Father…" Munkustrap looked up at his father's face.

"Munkustrap… I have known that you missed patrols and did act quite irresponsibly. But I knew that you will soon confess to me… since I know you have a good heart… because you're my son… And thinks about cats who are not my sons… like Mungojerrie… but even Mungojerrie has a good heart, despite what cats may think of him… and even… even… your brother… your lost brother… Macavity… he should have a good heart somewhere in him…" the wise cat said. He seemed to have a few tears in his eyes. Tears from the oldest cat of the tribe…

"Father… why didn't you just punish me or something…"

"I didn't… because I wanted to know that you will eventually know that you did wrong and that you… not because of me telling you… will tell me that… that you did wrong…"

"So you trusted that I will… I will tell you that I did wrong…"

"I suppose my trust was worthy… after all, you're confessing to me right now…"

"And father… about Demeter…"

"Yes… I have heard…"

"Father… I'm… I'm so sorry… really… I just lost myself and… and…"

"And… you suddenly didn't know what you were doing…? Yes, son… I guess I know the feeling when you have too much in your mind and you just cannot handle it all… in a peaceful manner…"

"And father… although we apologized to each other and forgave each other… me and Demeter… I still have that memory of me doing that horrible thing to her… Sometimes, I shudder at the middle of the night… shudder at the terrible thing I did to her… worried that maybe… she still remembers it and is hurt by it…"

"Well, son… that is why this is the time to start giving more attention to Demeter… show her… not just tell her… that you care about her… That she deserves your time and attention… and love… If you do this… even after you two mate… if you two will… then the horrible memory would simply disappear… because both of you would know that it is not important anymore… since you two would know that you two care for each other… and truly love each other… can die for each other…"

"Father… I guess this is that time… to give her my time and attention…"

"And son… remember the pain of leadership I told you about? Well… now you know what the pain is… don't you? But you handled it well… from telling the cats to right now… You handled it wisely… and although there were a few… actually many… hardships in the middle… you now know that we are safe at our home right now… lovers with lovers… mothers with their kittens… fathers with sons… You are a good leader… you _are _a great leader… You're ready… almost ready…"

"Father…"

"And Munkustrap, I just want to tell you since I believe it is the time. The meaning of the name "Munkustrap"… In the ancient Jellicle language… it means "protector cat"… but it can also mean "tom with many pains"… And you are living by your name… you indeed are a protector and a tom with many pains… You are certainly doing your job…"

"Father…"

"And finally, Munkustrap, my son, call me "dad" from now on… after all, we are in a familiar sort of relationship, aren't we…? Father and son…"

"Ok, father… I mean… dad… dad… daddy…!"

And Munkustrap broke into tears in his dad's bosom… Letting out all the confusions so far… letting out all his hurts… letting out all his worries… letting out everything that hurt him… by tears… by pure tears… by tears that are from his heart and not just from his eyes…

Because everything is now so much better… and because he now has a chance to let his tears out…


	15. Feast

Two days later, there was a feast.

It was simply to celebrate the cancelling of the redevelopment of their home, the Junkyard.

"Now, Jellicles, let's all give a loud applause to Jennyanydots and Jellylorum for the wonderful work that they have done in preparing all these food," said Old Deuteronomy.

All the cats cheered and clapped, making the two queens somewhat blush.

"Oh, let's not forget Jemima – you should see her at working with fish," added Old Deuteronomy.

Jemima blushed heavily as everyone clapped for her. "It's only my chore," she said quietly, "And I only work with getting the bones out."

"Well… as always, Old Deuteronomy will be the first to get the food. But we see it as a great honor to go right after him, so we will vote on who will go second. Anyone nominating anyone?"

Etcetera immediately raised her hand and said, "You! Munkustrap!"

"Why, thank you," he said, rather shyly, "I accept the nomination. Any other cats nominated?"

The Rum Tum Tugger raised his hand.

"Yes, Tugger?" said Munkustrap.

"I nominate you, bro," _the_ Tugger said.

"Ok… two nominations… thanks. Anyone nominate anyone _other_ than me?" Munkustrap said. He looked around… no hands raised.

"Oh… guys, seriously, I don't deserve it! Really…" he said.

"Oh, yes you do!" Etcetera shouted.

"Alright. We will vote. All cats close their eyes. Now… raise your paw if you vote for me, Munkustrap, to get the honor of getting the food right after Old Deuteronomy does."

All cats raised their paws. Every cat.

"Cats, you can open your eyes now. Ok, I was voted the most. But really… I don't deserve it!" said Munkustrap.

"Bro, just shut up and go to the line," said the Rum Tum Tugger.

Munkustrap smiled and did so. And there it was – the honor of getting the food second, after the Jellicles' leader.

After the two got their food, the rest of the cats lined up behind them. The older ones first, the younger ones later. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were sweating trying to give all the cats their portion of food the fastest they could.

Everyone got their portion of food – Jennyanydots and Jellylorum last since they were serving – and was indeed satisfied. Not only just about the food. How there was no more – at least for now – worries nor sadness…

Munkustrap walked to where Rumpleteazer was. She was sitting straight up, so she was probably fine – but he asked just in case: "Rumpleteazer, you alright now? You know… your bruise and all that…"

"Munkustrap, I'm fine. It's healed… almost. Just about pretty much. And… you know… thanks for helping me out with the wound and… you know… I'm good and all now," she said.

"Good to hear that," he said, "And Mungojerrie?"

Mungojerrie suddenly looked up from drinking milk, making it spill all over the place. Rumpleteazer started to laugh so crazily.

"Oh… Mungojerrie… sorry. I can give you mine, if you want… It's my fault…" said Munkustrap, obviously trying to hide back his laughter.

"Munkustrap, it's fine. And don't hide your laughter… just laugh it out! It's seriously funny!" commented the orange tom.

The three just laughed and laughed… simply about a tom spilling his milk everywhere.

Munkustrap sighed in the inside. _Such simple laughter couldn't have been dreamt a week ago_, he thought.

"Well, Mungojerrie, I just want to say thank you for all your good work with the papers and just… I mean, you deserved the go second in line…" the protector cat said.

Mungojerrie just gave a polite smile.

Munkustrap then walked to Plato and Victoria. The two cats, either showing off their love for each other or _really_ expressing their love to each other, were feeding each other with their paws.

"Uhh… guys? Sorry to break the romantic moment… though you guys look really sweet," he said.

Plato and Victoria suddenly sat up, looking quite embarrassed. Victoria just gave a smile.

"Well, I'm just curious how your leg is doing, Victoria," asked Munkustrap, pointing to her leg, "And how Plato is doing… his tail…"

"Oh, we're getting better and better by the day… Both of us can walk now… pretty much like normal! The only thing is that my wound seems to remain a permanent mark… even if the inside heals completely. I guess I'll be showing my kittens one day and show how stupid I was and got this injury mark," the white queen said.

"No, Victoria… you weren't stupid! You were just trying to help save the Junkyard, that's all. Victoria, don't be so hard on yourself!" said Munkustrap. He gave Victoria a small hug.

"My love is always hard on herself… really… like the time when I…" said Plato, cut off by Victoria giving him a slight hit on the side and saying, "You don't need to say that!"

The lovers laughed and lay on the dirt, kissing. All so suddenly did they start to kiss.

Munkustrap sighed. _Could Demeter and I show our love that much? Even when there are others around? _he thought.

Night fell quickly.

Munkustrap and Demeter were sitting together, watching at the black sky with no stars. A few kittens were playing in front of them.

It was immediately proven that yes, the two could show their love each other so much… even when there were others around…

Their lips met, first as a little handshake with each other… then deeper… then deeper… Both put their paws on each other.

"Guys, look! Munkustrap and Demeter are kissing!" said Electra.

Munkustrap and Demeter just kissed deeper and deeper… for all was going to be better… For certainly, it was going to be all well.

**Yay! My first story done! **

**Thanks to all of you who watched and especially to those who commented! **

**I really appreciate comments! I really need criticism and complements as needed to make me a better writer here! :)**


End file.
